


In Dreams

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [19]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried to bury the past, but it never worked as well as she hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

After he left she buried Sarah Jane Smith so deeply she almost forgot she wasn't Laura Roslin. There were whole days that would go by that that name wouldn't even cross her mind. But the nights were different.

She still dreamed about him. Sometimes the dreams were safe and cosy, sometimes erotic, sometimes she woke screaming in terror, sometimes with a smile on her face.

The dreams came less frequently as the years went on, but they comforted her. They were something to hold onto of a past she had voluntarily erased. And she valued them even more after her life was swept asunder for the second time.

When she dreamed she could pretend she was still that girl who'd fallen hopelessly in love with an alien, for whom the stars were an adventure that would never end. And now, more than ever, she needed to be reminded of that feeling when her reality became too much to bear.


End file.
